Momentos
by Once L
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. - 2. Todo estaba mal, eso Dean lo sabía... 5x01 .
1. Dulce

**Título: **Dulce.

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personajes: **Dean Winchester. Mención de Castiel y Sam.

**Género:** General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Insinuación de slash (Dean/Cas), posible Occ, y spoilers de la 4ta temporada debido a la alusión de mí Cas.

**Resumen:** Aquella imagen estimuló tanto su imaginación como sus sentidos.

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Eric Kripke_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte, así como a la cadena de televisión _The CW Network_ por su transmisión.

_**19/08/09**_

Como aquellas raras veces en las que a él le tocaba investigar en la laptop mientras Sam investigaba aquí y allá, Dean acaba de cerrar la computadora en no más de 1 minuto, sacando una cerveza del pequeño refrigerador que no estaba en sus mejores condiciones pero que aún así enfriaba lo suficiente como para hacer apetecible y disfrutarse la bebida que justo se iba tomando en el camino, dejándose caer entonces en el mullido sofá, tomando el control remoto y encendiendo el televisor.

Claro que, la primera imagen que vio lo desconcertó un poco. Es decir, ver la toma de una boca donde los delgados y sexys labios estaban llenos de pequeñas bolitas de colores no ayudaba al igual que esa seductora lengua que revelaba su intensión traviesa de quitar las bolitas con un provocativo movimiento para terminar dentro de esa cavidad húmeda, trayéndole a la mente con esta peculiar escena una cuestionable asociación de ideas que lo llevaron hacia una única _persona_.

Cas, el Ángel. El mismo que podía ver en su mente con estas bolitas de colores cubriendo sus gruesos y secos labios que ahora resaltaban entre tanto color y variedad, pidiendo a gritos estas diminutas cositas ser retiradas de ellos, provocando que el ritmo cardiaco y demás signos vitales del mayor de los Winchester comenzaran a dispararse en todas las intensidades y direcciones, haciéndole pasar con dificultad y buscando torpemente la boca de la botella para dar un largo trago hasta quitarse esa imagen que al final le había dejado la sensación, quizá inconsciente, de lamerse los labios y morderse el inferior como si buscara o extrañara "algo".

¿Por que ahora tenía la sensación de probar algo dulce?

- Sam. –cogió su móvil, marcándole a su hermano.- Tráeme tarta de manzana antes de que te vengas, ¿sí? Buen chico. –dijo en tono alegre después de oír su respuesta, terminando la llamada.

Por lo menos, aquella delicia dulce le quitaría el repentino y extraño antojo pero estaba más que seguro de que esta vez, ni siquiera la mejor tarta de todo el mundo saciaría ese gusto por probar esos atrayentes y coloridos labios que ahora que volvía a pensar en ellos se le antojaban cada vez más.

¿Algún día los probaría?

No lo sabía, pero deseaba que sí.

**Fin.**

* * *

Pues ahí esta, aclaro que éste Drabble fue basado en el primer Prompt de la Comunidad en LJ de _deancas100_ de la cual soy miembro pero no he podido participar debido a mi limitación con el inglés, así que quise intentarlo a mi manera pero ni siquiera pude lograr las 100 palabras. Sin duda tendré que practicar con eso y en el IC n.n?

De todas formas... gracias por leer ;)


	2. De mal en peor

**Título: **De mal en peor.

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personajes: **Dean Winchester y Castiel.

**Género:** Angustia, General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Basado e inspirado en el 5x01.

**Resumen:** Todo estaba mal, eso Dean lo sabía.

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Eric Kripke_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**08/01/11.**

Llovía. Llovía con fuerza esa noche pero al cazador no parecía importarle pues estaba bajo la lluvia, recargado en su Impala completamente empapado.

Hoy, parecía que el clima empataba con su estado de ánimo, porque todo era una mierda y las cosas no dejaban de empeorar.

El incidente con Bobby y sus piernas, la conversación que había tenido con Sam, la revelación de Zacarías, Lucifer tomando posesión de su recipiente. ¡Todo, estaba absolutamente mal!

- Dean... –la voz monótona en aquel timbre hizo que el aludido volteara a verlo.

Del otro lado de su nena, junto a la puerta del copiloto ahí estaba el Ángel que también comenzaba a mojarse.

- ¿Lo sabías? –pregunta con una expresión seria y demandante, rodeando el Impala para quedar frente a frente de Castiel.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? –vuelve a preguntar, con el ceño frunciendo en desapruebo.- ¿Sabías lo de la espada? ¿Lo del recipiente de Miguel?

Y el ángel duda por un momento, evitando mirar a los ojos al cazador.

- Yo... sí. –dice por lo bajo, desviando su mirada.

- ¿Y? –por lo que el otro le reclama.- ¿Es qué no pensabas decírmelo hasta que Miguel estuviera en mi cuerpo? ¿O tal vez… hasta que el bastardo se cargara la mitad del planeta y Lucifer estuviera de nuevo en la jaula, eh?

- Dean...

Trata de calmarle, pero sus intentos son en vano. El mayor de los Winchester no le va a escuchar. Al menos… no por ahora.

- ¡Nada, Cas! ¡Eres igual de cabrón que tus jodidos hermanos! ¡Déjame en paz! –masculla, dándole la espalda.

El Ángel aguarda unos segundos más y al final desaparece, porque sabe que es inútil razonar en esos momentos con él. Quiere entenderlo, de verdad que sí, pero Dean Winchester siempre complica las cosas… aunque en ese momento, necesite a alguien.

**Fin.**


End file.
